


Misunderstood

by DaisyChainz



Series: Meet the Knights of Ren [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Knights of Ren being little shits, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, background kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Mitaka is resolved to the fact that he and Ushar can only be friends. Because Ushar couldn't be interested in him, and the KoR are celibate.??
Relationships: Ushar/Mitaka
Series: Meet the Knights of Ren [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860607
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Valentine's Day, 2021.
> 
> This is the first of several pieces I'm writing for Ushaka--this is just the set up, and will probably make changes as I write more. But I wanted to put something out for today💜💜

"Hi Lieutenant!" 

Mitaka stood at attention, as part of General Hux’s retinue. They were there to greet the return of the Night Buzzard and Hux's Co-commander. Mitaka felt his face flush and he did his best to respond, while not falling out of his formal parade rest. 

He inclined his head slightly, just enough to acknowledge the greeting. He hoped it was enough. 

The Knight that had called out to him, Ushar, continued behind his Master and the rest of the KoR. He didn't seem discouraged by the response. 

Mitaka would be able to speak more freely later. Now that the Knights were back on board the Finalizer, he would be running into them on a regular basis. Especially Ushar. For a ship as large as the one they were on, their circles were each very small, and intersected at many points. Perhaps even a few points they wouldn't have, except Mitaka made certain they did. 

It was foolish to chase after the young Knight. Mitaka knew it was just a silly juvenile crush of his, and at his age! But Ushar was so pleasant to be around, even Hux liked him. Mitaka genuinely enjoyed talking to him, having the opportunity to admire him, and spend time with him. He felt it worth the effort, even if there was no chance of the majority of his feelings being returned. 

General Hux broke his thoughts by turning abruptly. "Dismissed." He said sharply, then followed the retreating Knights. He was undoubtedly about to give their Master a piece of his mind. Mitaka didn't really want to have to bear witness, but he was required to follow. 

"Ren!" 

Ushar and another Knight, Kuruk, both slowed and looked over their shoulders, but no one stopped. Ushar hurried to catch back up, but Kuruk simply resumed his pace. 

From behind Hux, Mitaka could see his neck turning red and knew that his anger was just building. Being ignored was not improving his already sour mood. Mitaka picked up his pace as Hux's stride lengthened. He would never run to catch Kylo Ren, but in his anger he did walk faster. 

They caught up with them at the lift. Hux pushed his way through the Knights to catch Ren, right as he entered the lift. He held a hand out to stop any Knight from joining them. They paused and looked to Ren, who just nodded silently. The doors closed and everyone stood silently in the hallway, First Order and Knights of Ren alike, watching the numbers go up several floors, then stop. That was definitely not the floor they were going to. 

Mitaka glanced at the First Order officer beside him, Thannison. He shrugged his thin shoulders as Mitaka started hearing the Knights mumble amongst themselves. 

Ushar stepped back to stand next to Mitaka. He gave a long sigh through his mask. "Well, that didn't take long." They stood watching the lift stay at the same level. Everyone knew that Hux and Ren would lock the lifts where they could argue in privacy, and on neutral ground. It was the only thing they seemed to agree on. "Any idea why the General is angry with my Master, this time?" Even his heavy, rasping, altered voice couldn't hide his unfailing cheeriness.

Mitaka shook his head. "Not really, I'm afraid." He looked at Ushar. "The possibilities seem rather endless." 

Ushar gave a mirthless laugh. "I wish I understood why they disliked each other so much." 

At that several of the Knights looked back at Ushar. "The issue is that they like each other too much." Trudgen told him. 

"Why in Varrick's name would you say that? What does he mean?" Ushar queried Mitaka when no other answer was forthcoming, other than a handful of laughter from the other Knights. 

"I have no idea." Mitaka shared an uncomfortable look with Thannison. He certainly wasn't going to share any thoughts on that publicly. Besides, as far as he knew, Kylo Ren was just as much of a monk as his Knights. So he was probably misunderstanding the allusion anyhow. 

The lift began moving again. It was coming back down. 

"Aha! That was faster than usual." Said one of the Knights, possibly Ap'lek. 

Mitaka's eye was caught by movement. A technician appeared around the corner, saw the assorted crowd, and quickly disappeared the way he came. Mitaka almost wished he could follow. He looked back at Ushar, still standing next to him. Almost. 

"Did you want to catch up this evening?" Mitaka asked. He could feel Thanisson looking at him. His friendship with Ushar was not unknown, but it was found to be odd. 

"Sure!" Ushar looked his way. "You should come to our quarters when you get off shift. We're done with our duties until Master Snoke gives us another mission." 

"All right." The lift opened and Hux marched out. He looked even more angry than when he had gone in. "I will." Mitaka nodded and hurried after Hux. The Knights began crowding into the lift with their Master. 

"See you then!" Ushar waved after him as he followed his own. 

Hux's mood was all-encompassing and dark. It seemed to take forever to get back to the bridge. 

*** ** 

Mitaka went straight to the mess hall from the bridge. Hux's mood had not improved and Mitaka had spent the rest of the shift making sure everything around him ran smoothly. He had missed the midday meal and was starving. From there he went back to his rooms to wash his face and straighten his uniform, then he was off to the Knight's quarters. 

Ushar let him in, he had removed his mask, armor and weapons. His grin spread across his Sullustan features, his dew flaps only slightly less pronounced due to his human blood. Mitaka couldn't help admiring how the black under-armor clung to him. He may have been thin, but he was clearly muscular and strong. 

As they walked into the main room, Mitaka looked up and realized that Vicrul had caught him staring. Blushing, Mitaka quickly looked away from his smirk, only to receive another shock. 

Sitting at the dejarik table across from Trudgen, and surrounded by the rest of the KoR, sat General Hux. 

Mitaka clamped his mouth shut, not wishing to draw any more attention to himself. 

Ushar turned to him, leaning to speak close to his ear. "They've been at it for a while, they're well matched." 

Trudgen made a move and the KoR crowed and slapped him in the back. Hux made no reaction, but Mitaka recognized the look. He was waiting. 

Hux finally moved and a shocked cry went through the room. Then uproarious laughter as Trudgen groaned and sat back, realizing the position his pieces were in. Mitaka took a quick look at the board and swiftly realized there was little Trudgen could do that would not lead to losing. The best he could hope for would be to put it off as long as possible. 

Looking grimly resigned, Trudgen tried. He moved, and lost, piece after piece as Hux methodically cleared the board. Trudgen sat longer and longer between moves, trying to find some way to turn the game around. His expression was one of deep concentration, managing to block out the growing sounds coming from the KoR, which became more boisterous as Hux took more of his pieces. 

Hux remained vigilant, studying his opponent and his moves, but Mitaka could see the way his mouth was set: he was assured of his win. 

The final piece fell and the KoR erupted with laughter and joking. Both Trudgen and Hux shook with the back slappings they received, eyeing each other over the game table. Hux stood, as did Trudgen. 

"Excellent game, General. My compliments to your superior strategy." 

Hux gave him a curt bow in return. 

"Would you stay and play another? I believe Ap'lek owes you a rematch." 

Hux shook his head. "I'm afraid I am still needed on the bridge. It was however, as always, a pleasure to take a break and join you." 

Trudgen nodded and Hux turned towards the door. He caught sight of Mitaka, who straightened and saluted. A slight raise of his eyebrow was the only sign of his surprise, and Hux said "Good evening, Lieutenant", as though he thought nothing of both of them turning up in such a place. 

"General Hux, Sir!" Responded Mitaka, staying at attention until he disappeared out the door. 

Finally relaxing, Mitaka turned to Ushar. "I had no idea he was going to be here." He sounded a little shell-shocked. 

"Oh yes! That's specifically why I invited you." 

Mitaka looked perplexed. "Why specifically?" 

Ushar elbowed his way through the Knights, who were still rambunctiously discussing the game, leading Mitaka to a bench. He sat, making room. Mitaka sat at a respectful distance, as much as the short seat would allow. He didn't want to make Ushar uncomfortable. Everyone laughed and Trudgen grinned as he discussed his opening moves, which had apparently seemed like good choices at the time. 

Ushar scooted a little closer. "Because I know how much you respect him. I was sure that you would enjoy seeing him in a less formal environment. I didn't know if you had much opportunity." 

Mitaka shook his head. "I admit, I've rarely seen the General so casually." He had even almost laughed. 

Ushar looked triumphant. "Good! We should arrange that more often for you." 

He looked so pleased that Mitaka didn't have the heart to object, or question further. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flimsi book. "I finished reading this. I wanted to return it " 

Ushar took the book. "Oh good! Did you enjoy it?" 

Grimacing, Mitaka shrugged. "I'm not certain that 'enjoy' is the right word. But I found it very compelling." 

Ushar flipped the book open and read a passage. It was a dark description of a war zone. The author clearly had experience in the trenches, literally, and the words brought vivid pictures of death and destruction into Mitaka's mind's eye. He gave a little shiver. He had very little hands-on battle experience, and the memory of it was not pleasant. Still, the author managed to bring a dark kind of beauty to the fear, death and destruction of the scene. 

He said so to Ushar. 

Putting his fingers between the pages to hold his place, Ushar turned his large, dark eyes on him. Mitaka couldn't help but be drawn in; he found them to be beautiful and alluring. 

"I agree." Ushar nodded. "I feel he glosses over the ugliness, but he does manage to convey the urgency and rush that a close battle gives you. His writing is more beautiful than practical, but it does make for a good story." 

"Ah, I forget you have so much more field experience than I." Mitaka admitted. A small unhelpful portion of his brain pictured very loudly Ushar, raging across the battlefield, his war club cutting a broad swath through their enemies. With a little shiver Mitaka refocused his eyes. 

Before Ushar could respond, Vicrul's voice cut in, Mitaka had been so focused on Ushar he had completely forgotten they weren't alone. 

"Ushar! Trudgen has gone to bed. Were you planning on warming it tonight?" He spoke Basic well, but with a thick accent. Mitaka had been unable to place it. 

Mitaka was confused. Did they literally warm each other's beds? He supposed most sentient creatures still needed physical contact, even when they denied themselves sex. 

"No, Vicrul. I'm still speaking to Mitaka." Ushar answered, sounding exasperated. Vicrul grinned. Turning to Mitaka he said apologetically, "sorry about that. I'm certain Trudgen can sleep fine alone. We just had sex last week!" 

Mitaka's brain froze. Had he heard that correctly? Had Ushar said 'sex'? But he thought . . . And if Ushar and Trudgen were sleeping together then . . . 

He realized that Ushar was looking at him strangely. He cleared his throat. "My apologies. I was just under the impression that Knights of Ren were all celibate." 

Ushar's dark eyes blinked, but before he could answer there was a roar of raucous laughter from across the room. Mitaka turned his head to see Vicrul doubled over, and Ap'lek and Kuruk laughing. Even Cardo looked amused. 

Kuruk grinned. "What in all the stars and galaxies made you think that?" 

Mitaka looked helplessly to Ushar, but he looked just as interested in the answer. "Uh, General Hux said you were a religious order. That you were force users. I knew the Jedi were celibate . . . " 

Vicrul interrupted with a rude noise. Mitaka frowned but stopped talking. 

"We follow the Shadow, but we're no Jedi." 

"The Jedi weren't even celibate." Added Ap'lek. "They just weren't allowed attachments." 

"Which was ridiculous." Said Cardo. "Sentients often get attached. It's just in their nature." He reached down to pat his MSE fondly. 

"On the other hand," amended Kuruk, "he has been witnessing General Hux and our Master deftly dodging fucking each other." 

There was a loud protesting sound and Mitaka found himself on his feet. He realized belatedly that the sound had come from him. "General Hux and your Master do not want to . . . well. You see how they act around each other!" 

"Yeah, they should just go in the nearest closet and get it over with." Vicrul waved dismissively. "There's so much sexual tension that Master could cut it with his saber." The rest of the Knights nodded. 

Mitaka felt a gentle tug on his arm, he allowed himself to be pulled back into the bench. Ushar patted his arm sympathetically. Mitaka looked down at those long graceful fingers and suddenly remembered that Ushar was with Trudgen. He took a deep breath and pulled himself back together. The Knights were laughing at his expense. He still didn't believe That, anyhow. 

He looked at Ushar's face. "Well, this has been an educational evening." He tried to smile. He had no reason to be upset: nothing had changed. Ushar was just as unavailable as when he had first walked into the Knight's quarters. 

Ushar gave him a smile. "Would you like to go pick out another book? I have some laid aside I thought you might be interested in." 

Shaking his head, Mitaka stood. Ushar followed. "I'm afraid I need to get back to my rooms. I still have work to do before I rest. We'll talk books again soon?" 

Ushar brightened. "Of course! Very soon, I hope." He walked Mitaka back to the entrance. 

"Yes, I look forward to it. Good night." 

"Good night Lieutenant." Ushar answered, and stood watching until the door was closed. 

*** **

**Author's Note:**

> Mitaka is no prude, but in the FO, sexual matters are generally only openly discussed between partners. And while he's no stranger to gossip, he tries not to about his favorite General😉


End file.
